


Wolfs of the Sea with hints of honey

by GazTheDemo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GazTheDemo/pseuds/GazTheDemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Karin Vantas: Signless</p>
<p>    Aradia Medigo: Handmaid</p>
<p>    Tyson Nitram: Summoner</p>
<p>    Castor Captor: Psiioniic</p>
<p>    Athula Leijon: Disciple</p>
<p>    Arabel Maryam: Dolorosa</p>
<p>    Ranada Pyrope: Redglare</p>
<p>    Aranea Serket: Mindfang</p>
<p>    Zeanon Zahhak: Darkleer</p>
<p>    Markin Makara: Grand Highblood</p>
<p>    Mardek Ampora: Dualscar</p>
<p>    Constance Piexis: Her Imperious [bitchfish] Condescension</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After his ship docks at port, the Captain steps off the ship and head toward the tavern. The first thing the Captain noticed once inside, was the bartender. He was quite tall, around 6' to be exact, and rather handsome. As the Captain studies the rest of the bar, two of his ship mates had followed him inside, Arabel and Athula, his two best fighters and two of the six he had saved from the old pirate queen. The old queen’s name was Constance and she was vile and cruel. She was queen no longer; hung for her crimes of piracy and treason. Now this Captain is the new pirate king, but what is this mans name? He is Mardek Ampora, 5'8”, ‘the Salty Sea dog’. The king takes what he wants, when he wants it, no exceptions and no complaints. Or at least, thats what they all say about him. Right now, he wants the bartender and that cute little waitress who had shown him and his crew mates in. He wants them to be the new additions to his crew, and he intends to see them join his voyage.

The Captain strolls up to the bar and strikes up a conversation with the bartender. His name is Castor Captor, an Australian man who had just moved to France not even a week ago. The only help he had was from a woman he had called 'the Maiden'. Perfect, the Captain thought to himself, "Perhaps you and this 'Maiden' friend of yours would like to join me on a quest?" Mardek asks, leaning against the bar.

“I’d have to ask her, mate." Castor smirks slightly and calls the waitress over, a small woman around 5'2”.

"What do you need Cas? Is my shift ending early?" She looks to Mardek, giving him a quick questioning glance. "Who is this?"

Castor opens his mouth to answer Maiden's question, but is cut off when Mardek bows to her, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, "Mardek Ampora. At your service Miss Maiden."

She smirks and chuckles softly, "Aradia. Didn't Cas tell you that?" Her thick German accent was hard to understand, but it was nothing compared to the French members of his crew. Those damn accents.

Mardek stands and chuckles softly. "As you wish. Now the pleasantries are out of the way, back to business. As I had asked this dashing young man," he motions to Castor, a faint blush dusting the Australian man's cheeks, "My colleagues and I were wondering if the two of you would like to join us on a quest?"

Aradia ponders this request for a moment before looking to Castor. "Well? What do you think?"

Castor smiles softly. "I don't see why not."

Mardek smiles at the two of them before motioning to Arabel and Athula. "Then let us go, there is much we must do before setting off!" The five travel back to Mardek's ship and climb aboard, only to be stopped by a giant of a man, almost 8 and a half feet tall.

"Mardek, what is with the new ones? I thought you said we had too many already.." The taller man states, his french accent almost impossible to understand at first, but after thinking about it for a bit, the parts and pieces fell into place.

"Oh calm down Markin, that is no way to speak to our guests. Now, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself, it would be much appreciated."

Markin rolls his eye, but compiles with the Captain’s request. "Markin Makara...at his..." He motions to Mardek. "...service.."

The Captain smiles "See, not that hard! If you could go inform Zeanon that we have a new pair of members on board for me?"

Markin sighs and nods "Fine.."

After Markin departs to the lower decks and Mardek, Aradia, Castor, Arabel and Athula board the ship. Mardek tells Castor and Aradia to wait in his quarters, then begins giving orders to the rest of the crew, who dutifully follow those orders. The ship soon departs from the docks and once out far enough into the sea, Mardek returns to Castor and Aradia in his quarters. "If the two of you would like, you may now roam about on deck."

Aradia didn’t seem convinced that this Captain was really this nice, but she would play along for now. Castor, on the other hand, was pleased that he was on a ship again. He loved the sea and as soon as Mardek had told them they go out on deck, he smiled and stood up, walking out of the Captain’s cabin and onto the deck, walking over to the railing to look out at the water. Castor smiles and rests his hands on the railing, breathing in the ocean’s scent. "It’s been far too long, my old friend.." Castor says to no one in particular.

"And who, exactly is your ‘old friend’, boy?" A new, Russian accented, voice asks, causing Castor to turn around.

"The sea, but who exactly are you?" Castor replies to the crew member, a man who was not much taller than himself.

"Zenon Zahhak, I’ll be your chef for this voyage. You’re castor, right?" Zeanon asks, lifting his goggles from his eyes into his long, black hair.

"That’s right, it’s nice to meet you" Castor smiles lightly. He didn’t mind that this was a pirate ship, he was just glad to be out at sea again.

"The Captain seems to have taken a liking to you, Castor. I can tell by the way he’s looking at you." Zeanon smirks a bit, looking over at the Captain at the helm.

Castor turns to follow Zeanon’s gaze, looking over at Mardek.

Mardek barely catches Castor’s eye, a soft blush tinting the Captain’s cheeks as he looks back out at the water.

Castor smiles softly and turns back to Zeanon. "Do you know where Aradia and I will be sleeping? It has been a long day and I would like to get settled in."

"The Captain would like for you to stay in his room, your friend shall be staying in her own room near Arabel and Athula’s own." Zeanon answers as Aradia passes by.

"And where exactly is that?" Aradia questions, Athula, seemingly coming from nowhere, wraps an arm around Aradia’s shoulders, a catlike grin gracing her slender face.

"Come with me and I’ll show you" Athula nearly purrs, taking one of Aradia’s hands, dragging the other along before she could answer.

"Well, I suppose there’s no arguing with the Captain, now is there?" Castor chuckles, turning to return to the Captain’s room. "See you at dinner time, Zeanon!"

__End of Chapter 1__


	2. Chapter 2

Castor hadn’t slept, as he had said he would. He had found a book on Mardek’s desk, and was curious about it’s interesting design. The moment Castor opened the book, he was drawn to the odd markings upon the pages in place of normal text. “Well now… What are these supposed to mean..” He murmured to himself, paging through the text carefully, the odd markings seeming to shift into readable text after a few moments. Every now and then Castor would murmur a line of text, not noticing a slight change to the room or something near him...

 

Castor had apparently passed out while reading the strange, yet interesting book, awaking with a start as someone knocked on the door, finding it to be Zeanon upon exiting the cabin.   
“Sorry to wake you, but dinner is ready. The captain asked me to come get you while he gave orders to the rest of the crew.” Zeanon states with a soft smile, trying not to hint at the slight bedhead the Australian man had.   
“Ah, thank you Zeanon!” Castor smiles, not noticing said bedhead. (cause he’s a dork)   
Zeanon chuckles and fixes the odd lump in Castor’s hair. “Not a problem, Castor. If you’re ready, I’ll lead you to the mess hall.”  
Castor chuckles softly and nods. “Lead away!”  
“Follow me then.” 

 

About 5 minutes later, they arrive in the mess hall, Aradia, Arabel and Athula were all chatting with a few of the other crew members, Karin, Tyson and Ranada. Another crew member, Aranea, was flirting with the Captain, only to be shot down and politely told to leave, along with a second, not so polite request from Markin to go away. With a soft growl of annoyance, Aranea turns and starts to walk past Castor and Zeanon to go above decks, only to stop in front of the Australian.   
“So you’re the new guy huh.” Aranea smirks and looks Castor over.  
Before Castor could comment, “Move along, Aranea.. The Captain is cross with you already, no need to make it worse on yourself.” Zeanon says calmly, a hint of irritation in his voice.  
Aranea glares at Zeanon and, though he looked calm in his stance, she could see in his eyes that if he had to ask again…. “Fine, you two were boring me anyway.” She scoffs, brushing past the two.  
Zeanon sighs and turns his attention to Castor, a much kinder look in his eyes. “You must excuse her.. She doesn’t play very nice with others..”  
Castor chuckles and pats Zeanon’s upper arm. “Not to worry, Zeanon! I know how to deal with those types of people.”   
Zeanon smiles lightly and leads Castor over to Markin and Mardek.  
“Ah, there you two are! I do hope Aranea didn’t bother you to much..” Mardek had smiled, then his expression grew oddly calm and flat at the mention of the french woman.   
“Really, what’s so bad about her? Seemed like a bit of harmless flirting from my perspective.” Castor stated. True, Aranea had looked at him with an odd look in her eye...but he looked past that.  
Markin had made a sound between a chuckle and a cough as he rolled his eyes. “Let us hope you never find out..”  
“Alright, alright. Enough gossiping, all of you! Zeanon worked hard on tonight’s meal, so we should get started before his hard work goes to waste!” Mardek orders, which the rest of the crew was happily about to do anyway.

__time skip__

“Zeanon, you made all that? It was amazing!” Castor asks as he and Aradia help Zeanon clean up after dinner. Mardek had insisted against it, wanting to discuss something with the two of them, but Castor’s mind was made up before Mardek even had a chance to argue the fact.  
Zeanon blushes lightly and gained a sudden interest in the plates and goblets he had been washing. “I-it really wasn’t all that.. I, truthfully, wasn’t even trying my best tonight, though, don’t tell the captain that.. Tomorrow’s meal will be much better, seeing how we will be going into port for more supplies.”   
Aradia rolls her eyes and pats Zeanon on the back, surprising him with her strenght. “No need to be so modest, Zahhak.. Tomorrow you will not be cooking alone, after all. The Captain wishes for me to help you out.”  
Zeanon looks to Aradia, who gives him a smirk and he realizes there’d be no point in arguing with the german woman. Sighing softly, he smiles lightly. “Then I suppose there’s no way out of it, right?”  
“Glad to see we are in agreement, my friend!” Aradia smiles and Castor chuckles.  
“Good to see the two of you are getting along.” Castor smiles. “Now let’s finish this up.”

__End of Chapter 2__


	3. Chapter 3

After everything was cleaned up, Aradia wanted to discuss dinner plans with Zeanon alone, wanting to surprise the rest of the crew with their combined expertise, so Castor returned above deck on his own. His original plan was to back to Mardek’s cabin and read that book some more, but got sidetracked and went to the railing to look out at the sea with a sigh.   
“It’s beautiful out tonight, wouldn’t you agree?” Mardek said as he came up from behind Castor and stood next to him, startling the poor boy.  
After regaining a normal breathing pattern again, he punched Mardek’s arm lightly. “Don’t sneak up on me like that, Mardek!”  
Mardek chuckles “I couldn’t resist, Castor! You seemed a bit lost in thought and I wanted to know if you wanted to talk about it.” ‘The look on your face was adorable...’ The pirate thought.  
“Did I? Well...before dinner, I went into your..well I suppose it’s our cabin for now, isn’t it...” Castor shakes his head, “But that’s beside the point, while I was in there, I found a book, and was curious, so I sort of just sat down at your desk and started reading..”  
Mardek raises an eyebrow. “A book? You’ll have to be more specific, love.. I have several books and chart logs..”   
Castor shakes his head. “I..I can’t be sure, but I know that it wasn’t a normal book or chart log”  
“Perhaps you could show me which one it was? I might be able to remember where I got it from then.”  
Castor nods and follows after Mardek into the Captain’s quarters, heading over to the desk once inside.   
“Let’s see now… Ah! This one.” Castor smiles slightly and takes the book he had been reading earlier off the shelf, handing it to Mardek. “That’s odd… I don’t remember putting it back..”  
Mardek raises an eyebrow and looks the book over. “That’s strange… I don’t recall ever seeing this book before...” He murmurs, handing the book back.  
“Hm.. Well it can’t be that bad, it is just a book, after all.” Castor smiles, returning it to the shelf. “I think we should get some rest, it’s been a long day, wouldn’t you think?”   
Mardek nods a bit, motioning to the bed. “You take the bed, I can just sleep on my desk chair.”  
“You’re joking right? No. That’s not an option. Now come on.” Without another word, he pushes Mardek onto the bed, earning a small, surprised gasp from the pirate.   
“O-oi! This is my ship an’ I make the…...rules..” Mardek had paused, due to Castor crawling on top of the pirate, more or less murmuring the last part under his breath. “What are you gettin’ at, Castor?”  
Castor smirks slightly and lays down on top of Mardek, ensuring there was no escape for the Captain. “What am I getting at? I can assure you, Mardek, I only want you to be comfortable. But...” He says softly, getting up to sit next to the Captain instead of lay on him. “...if it makes you uncomfortable-”  
“No! I mean...of course not.. What would give you that idea..?” Mardek said, a light blush on his face. He wraps his arms around Castor’s waist, pulling the other back down.   
What has gotten into you, Mardek? Something about the australian man just made you like this, you thought...like there was an odd warmth inside you wherever he touched your skin...something that made your heart flutter when he smiled in your direction…  
Castor smirks slightly and turns in Mardek’s hold, cuddling up close to the pirate with a soft sigh. “You’re really warm, Mar...perhaps we should lose a few layers of clothing?”   
Mardek’s blush only worsened at this suggestion. “If you’re flirtin’, it’s comin’ on real strong, Cas...”  
Castor chuckles and sits up again, shedding off his shirt before moving off of Mardek’s lap so the pirate could follow suit.   
Mardek sighs softly and sits up. “You’re not gonna lay back down until I strip, are you..?” And after Castor shakes his head, Mardek really had no choice but to comply, unclipping his cape before draping it over a nearby chair. He then takes his rougher over shirt off, followed by the lighter undershirt.  
Castor couldn’t keep his eyes off the Captain as he undressed, his eyes traveling each of the scars on Mardek’s abdomen, back and chest, some of them lighter than others. He had to admit, the scars only added to the Captain’s attractiveness.  
You to Castor? What was it about this man that made you feel like this….was it the tone in his voice? That slightly strong British accent that was, admittedly, not that different than your own?   
As Mardek turned to lay back down on the bed, he caught the look in Castor’s eyes and the light blush on the australian man’s face and smirks slightly. “See somethin’ ya like, love?”   
Castor blushed a bit darker, unaware of his staring. “Well, I, ah….p-perhaps I do...” He murmurs the last part, hoping Mardek didn’t hear, but he doubted he’d have such luck.   
Mardek chuckles softly, not hearing the last bit of Castor’s words, and lays down, offering for the other to lay down on top of him again.   
Castor smiles a bit and lays down, cuddling close again, an arm across the pirate’s abdomen, the other snuck under the Captain’s neck. His smile grows slightly as he feels Mardek wrap his arms around him as well, blushing a bit more as he feels the Captain press a soft kiss to his forehead.   
“Sleep well, Cas..”  
“Y-yeah.. Sleep well, Mar..”


	4. Chapter 4

-Mardek’s P.O.V.-   
I was the first to wake up, as usual. But instead of my usual routine, I decided to stay in bed, gently running my fingers through Castor’s hair, a soft smile on my face as, no matter how odd this sounds, I watched a similar smile tug to his lips as his chest rose and fell..his hair is just so soft…and his eyes are such a unique shade of amber…. Wait, his eyes are open- shit I woke him up. “Ah, good morning, Castor.” I say softly, in case he was planning to return to his peaceful sleep. He yawns and hugs my midsection a bit tighter, his head resting against my chest. “Mornin’...” He murmurs, his voice thick with sleep. “Still tired? You can go back to sleep, love, it isn’t even sunrise yet.” I reply softly, running my fingers through his hair again, drawing a soft hum from the other man. “What about you?” He asked sleepily, trailing his fingertips along my side, sending a chill down my spine. “I’ll be here when you wake again, Cas. Just go back to sleep..” He murmurs something, but sleep overcomes his senses, his breathing slow and even. I smile slightly and continue running my fingers through his hair for a while longer, my eyes fixed on his peaceful face. ‘What’s happening to me...why do I feel like I need to protect him...I’m positive he can take care of himself..so why…’ I thought, though the thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was a soft knock, so I knew it was either Zeanon or Karin. As carefully as I could, I slipped out of Castor’s hold, smoothing out his hair again before taking my coat from the chair I had laid it on and putting it on, walking over to the door to see who it was. 

“Karin...what are you doing up this early?” I asked him. “Well, I usually am awake around this hour and when I didn’t hear you making your usual rounds on the deck….I just came to make sure everything was alright..” He had a light blush on his lightly freckled face, which only made those freckles stand out more. I smirk slightly and ruffle his hair, chuckling lightly as that only makes him blush darker. “Everything’s fine, Karin. You worry to much.” He smiles lightly and I tell him to see if Zeanon and Aradia are awake and ready to make breakfast, which he agrees to and hurries off below decks to carry out the order.


	5. Chapter 5

-Karin’s P.O.V.-

The Captain seems a bit attached to our newest member...and so soon, it hasn’t even been a full day and he’s already in the Captain’s quarters...then again, there isn’t that much room down below deck- My thought was cut off as I ran into whom I had assumed was either Arabel or Athula. “Ah, my apologies, Miss- Oh, you’re Aradia, right? Good morning! I was just about to come and see if you and Zeanon were awake..” I stumble over my words for a few moments, admittedly still a bit tired. She smiles lightly at me. “Zeanon is still asleep, but I’m sure we can wake him. It is about time to start breakfast, isn’t it?” “How did you-” I start, though she cuts in. “Nearly the same schedule as the bar back home.” She explains. “Ah, I see.. W-well, let’s get Zeanon up so we can get started?” That had come out more questioning than I had intended.. She nods and takes my hand, which causes me to blush a bit deeper than I had been, and pulls me along to the lower decks. Once below, I notice that the kitchen door was open. Figuring that Zeanon had awoken and just slipped in without either of us noticing, I thought nothing of it….until I saw Zeanon walk out of his quarters. “Aradia, did you open the kitchen earlier?” I ask, looking to the kitchen door. “I did. I figured I’d start up the cookstoves before Zeanon woke up.” She explained, not noticing my sigh of relief. Speaking of the tall Russian man, he had made his way to the kitchen, smiling lightly at the both of us. “Good morning you two, I hope you slept well?” 

__time skip and P.O. V. shift…..for the next chapter__


	6. Chapter 6

-Castor’s P.O.V.-

It felt like I slept for nearly a whole day, which surprised me. Usually I hardly sleep for an hour, but I slept for nearly 7 hours last night… I hadn’t done a thing like that in ages.. But the thing that really surprised me was that Mardek hadn’t left the room yet. The Captain had gotten up and gotten dressed, but then returned to the bed and sat next to me as I slept… or at least that’s what he told me when I started to wake up. Slowly and almost reluctantly I started to awaken from my slumber.. “Mornin’ Cas.. Sleep well?” Mardek’s voice was so smooth and calming... “What time is it..?” I ask, not surprised at the grogginess in my voice, gently rubbing the excess tiredness from my eyes. “About seven in the morning.” I must have startled Mardek with how fast I sat up, seeing as how he flinched a bit. “And Aradia didn’t have you wake me three hours ago?” As I started to get up, he pulled me back against his chest, which forced a bit of color to my cheeks. “M-mardek, shouldn’t we go out there with everyone else?” Mardek chuckled a bit and pulled me closer, urging a bit more blood to rush to my cheeks. “In a little while perhaps. I’d much rather stay in here with you..” If my face wasn’t a few shades darker by now, they definitely were from that, striving to ignore the warmth across my face, I took a deep breath and replied. “If you say so, Captain...” 

It was peaceful for quite a while, but I had to ask.. “Um, Mardek, where did you find that book on your desk?” The captain seemed hesitant, but after a moment of silence, “In an old wreck the crew and I found on an island.. None of us could read it, but I decided to keep it. After all,” He smiles, resting his chin on my head. “one never knows what could happen.” I smiled a bit, bringing my arms to rest atop his own, which were still wrapped around my waist. my fingertips tracing small designs on Mardek’s skin as I spoke. “I was reading it yesterday before dinner.. At first, it was impossible to read the text, but…. after a while I started make sense of it...well sort of..” I paused, leaning back against Mardek. "I'm not sure what the words mean, but I can read them... Is that strange?" I ask, turning a bit to look at the Captain over my shoulder. Mardek chuckled a bit, the deep sound of his voice bringing my recently cooled down cheeks some warmth once more. "Not at all, love."

A knock on the door interrupted our comfortable conversation, followed by a familiar Russian accent sounds through the dark oak wood door. "Pardon the interruption, but breakfast is ready, whenever you two are ready." "Thank you Zeanon, we shall be out shortly." I could hear Zeanon's retreating footsteps, assuming he was headed toward the mess hall. "We should probably join the others.." I noticed a hint of reluctantly in my voice, which I could understand. After all, I was rather comfortable in Mardek's strong arms, enjoying the feeling of his body against mine, the scent of the sea and the light hint of rum in his quarters... My train of thought was broken as I heard him chuckle behind me. "Still half asleep, are we?" the teasing tone in his voice made it apparent that he had said something and I just hadn't been paying attention. A light blush dusted my cheeks as I stuttered out a response. "S-sorry, I was....thinking.. Could you repeat that?" Mardek, unknown to me at that point, smirked and rested his chin on my shoulder, repeating what he had said earlier "Or, we could stay in here for a while longer.." his voice nearly a growled murmur, which brought a darker shade of red to my cheeks. "W-well... If we were t-to stay in here...what would we do? N-not that I m-mind j-just sitting and relaxing w-with you, I just..." I paused, figuring it would spare my heated face for a while longer. 

That is until Mardek let out a low chuckle and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of my ear, sending a shiver down my spine. "I suppose you have a point, Castor. Come, let us go join the others." I nodded slightly, not trusting my voice at the moment, and shifted off of the Captain's lap. I saw him get up out of the corner of my eye, and I followed suit, noting the second set of clothes that was set out. "Mardek? Why did you set out a second set of- Wait, are these for me to wear?" 

As I turned toward Mardek, I notice a long, predominant scar running along his back before it and several smaller scars were hidden by the light shirt he pulled on. "That they are. Aradia also has new clothes, provided by Arabel. I hope everything fits properly.. And don't hesitate to ask if you need help with anything" was he....was the Captain flirting with me? I mean, he could have just ment if anything didn't fit properly he could help hem it or something like that.. It had only been one day, there was no way that the Captain could be having romantic feelings for the Australian already... right..?


	7. The story is also on wattpad

Sorry everyone, but I'm going to have to get rid of my account, the email I had been using got deleted and I can't change my email because I don't know my password anymore. 

The story will be continued on Wattpad, however, so yay!

Try looking up "CanadianSnake" and you should find it.

**Author's Note:**

> Karin Vantas: Signless
> 
> Aradia Medigo: Handmaid
> 
> Tyson Nitram: Summoner
> 
> Castor Captor: Psiioniic
> 
> Athula Leijon: Disciple
> 
> Arabel Maryam: Dolorosa
> 
> Ranada Pyrope: Redglare
> 
> Aranea Serket: Mindfang
> 
> Zeanon Zahhak: Darkleer
> 
> Markin Makara: Grand Highblood
> 
> Mardek Ampora: Dualscar
> 
> Constance Piexis: Her Imperious [bitchfish] Condescension


End file.
